


错觉

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: abo设定。在墓地见到伏地魔之前，哈利一直以为自己是一个alpha。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 整理了下把全文贴上来了，之前只有车来做外链。  
> 现在车的部分放在chp2了。  
> （言外之意：老子终于搞懂ao3了！.....

Harry·Potter一直都坚信着自己毫无疑问是一个Alpha。

即使可能他的信息素味道并不浓郁，闻起来不像Drcao·Malfoy的麝香那么典雅，也不像Snape教授的药味那么苦，据Ron和Hermione的说法——稀薄到偶尔才能闻到，并且不易被察觉。那大概是一种烈性鸡尾酒的味道，在朋友们看来它即使很淡，但风格却十分有攻击性，或许这听起来和他的气质并不怎么符合，但是，总归他是一个Alpha，对吧？

作为“大难不死的男孩”，一个肩膀上的内容多到沉重的人，毫无疑问他也理应是一个优秀强大的Alpha。尽管他曾经因为自己对Omega信息素的不敏感程度感到诧异（这一度让格兰芬多目前唯一的Omega-Ginny小妹妹十分沮丧），也怀疑过自己或许并不是一个真正意义上的alpha——或许是Beta什么的。

那也算不上什么太大的打击，Lupin教授就是一个同样优秀的Beta不是吗？

 

但是事实好像与他一直以来的认定产生了偏差。非常大的那种。

 

此时此刻，前一秒Harry还在三强争霸赛的最后一项比赛的终点，他以为自己即将得到最后的胜利结束这个该死的比赛了，然后出乎意料的发展以及门钥匙的眩晕感告诉他，不，这一切才即将开始。

他只能庆幸自己因为“Alpha和Alpha之间不需要过多的谦让，我需要让自己表现得有Alpha的独断专横一点”而取消了之前脑海中想要和Cedric共享冠军的想法。

至少面对黑魔王的人变成了自己一人。这让他心里勉强的稍微好受一点，如果把无辜的Cedric卷进来，天，负疚感会杀了他的。

可是当食死徒们取下自己的血液，并在目睹了那个不能提起名字的男人复活的全过程之后，他已经顾不及去思考Cedric的问题了。

 

——他嗅到了那股“十分有攻击性的烈性鸡尾酒的味道”。并且是从那个千不该万不该的人身上散发出来的，非常强烈。

他看着那个让人闻风丧胆的男人朝自己走过来，两名食死徒半跪在原地。脑海中快速的思索着这一切意味着什么。在那一刻，刚才取自己血液时候虫尾巴的怪异表情，自己多年来一直表现奇怪的性别分化，在面对其他发脾气的Alpha时候的诡异的妥协感，一幕幕飞快地在脑中翻过。他的思绪有些混乱，他需要一个答案，即使这个答案他可能并不怎么想真正得知。

 

“Harry·Potter。”Voldemort嘴角噙着一抹笑，把他从惊疑不定的思索中拉扯了出来。

对方的模样是有些眼熟的，和他在二年级时候见过的“日记本Tom”有些神似，只是看起来更成熟和沧桑一点，他的黑发和自己的一样深，却柔顺服帖很多，消瘦挺拔的棱角使得那张俊脸蒙上一冷峻。

 

好吧，用冷峻一词来形容黑魔王显然有些过于柔和了。

不论如何，黑魔王复活了，这是摆在眼前的事实，而就现在自己毫无反击之力地被捆在雕像上的状况，逃跑才是第一要务。

 

男人走近他，那股刺鼻的味道愈发强烈了，更可怕的是，他知道这满载了攻击性的味道理应挺恼人的，但是却不由自主的感觉到了被吸引——他并不讨厌这个味道。

 

Voldemort毫不留情地捏住他的下巴，让他对视着自己兴味盎然的眼神。并似乎是有些好心的开始解释起了这一切让男孩满脑子困惑的局面。

“Well，复活的结果比我料想得要好的多，几乎恢复了我大部分的力量。在灵魂原本并不完整的情况下，我在想是什么原因引起的。”  
Voldemort愉悦地看着对方依旧茫然混杂着警惕的表情，继续拖长了语调说着，他的声音很低沉，在这静寂的空气里有着令人颤悚的寒意。

“Barty之前就跟我提到过这一点，但是我并没有细想，那并不是什么重要的决定性因素，但是可以确认的是，Omega在巫师界一直都是稀有并且珍贵的。他们的血液里富含的魔力更为纯粹，只是因为孱弱的体质而无法发挥出全部力量。而拥有并标记一名Omega也同样是地位于权利的象征，毕竟不是每个Alpha都可以获得的。”

Harry愣愣地看着对方，始终没有摸透对方的意图。  
这些他在课堂上都学过了，但是对方为什么要在这个时候提起？Omega？为什么要提起Omega？

“——事实证明确实如此，当‘仇敌的血’同时还兼顾了Omega与生俱来的强大魔力时，它确实让我的复活变得更为完美了。”

 

黑魔王露出一个残忍的笑。

“真是有趣，‘大难不死的男孩’，传说中能与我匹敌的人，竟然是一个omega，看起来还仿佛已经被我标记过了。”

Harry虚弱地笑了起来。

 

“这不可能，你在开玩笑。”  
该死，他为什么听到自己的声音有些抑制不住的颤抖。

“没什么不可能的，”Voldemort将手放下，开始饶有兴致的绕着他踱步。“在你身上留下那个闪电疤痕的时候，我将一小片灵魂碎片留在了你的体内，更有趣的是，因为你是一个Omega，而我，毫无疑问是Alpha，所以在那一刻，出于各种复杂的联系，我在你身上留下的痕迹也在某种程度上影响了你的Omega标记，”他一边观察着对方的表情，一边慢慢地说。“是的，从某个角度来说，你几乎可以说是已经被我‘标记’了，男孩。”

 

“人在少年时期才会开始分化abo性别，一岁的婴儿怎么可能会被‘标记’？”Harry尽力维持着自己的理智和思维能力，反驳道。

“书上是这样写的，但是理论要复杂得多。所谓的分化不过是看什么时候显露出来结果罢了，性别是早在你出生的时候就决定好了的。”Voldemort胸有成竹的回答着，就某个程度上来说，他此刻算得上十分有耐心了。

 

“很遗憾，你不得不接受这样的事实。不过你或许也应该为此感到庆幸。”黑魔王再次笑了笑，他用手背拍了拍Harry满是泥土的脸颊。“至少你的小命被保住了，毕竟我不会对自·己·的Omega痛下杀手。”

 

Harry狠狠的怒视着Voldemort，仿佛想要用眼神将对方洞穿。

 

“我，不可能，是你的，Omega。”

 

他深吸一口气。

 

“我，Harry·Potter是一个Alpha。绝对的。”

 

黑魔王的耐心似乎不那么好了。

他伸手将男孩的头发抓住，迫使他脑袋向后仰去。他咬着牙低着声音说，“你是在妄想自己的信息素味道刚好和我的一样吗？别太骄傲了，男孩，现实会告诉你答案。”

下一秒，对方瞬间释放出来的Alpha信息素充斥了Harry的四周。

 

他的呼吸简直要凝固住了。

在他的十四年生涯中，从未体验过如此猛烈的信息素的味道。他感到体内的力气和脑中的意志正迅速的离自己而去，脊背不由自主的颤栗起来，他必须狠狠地咬住牙关才能抑制住自己张嘴的冲动，他简直难以想象他的喉咙会控制不住地发出什么声音来。

Voldemort欣赏了好一阵子，直到那双绿眸都被蒙上了一层雾气，脸颊也完全涨红，以及跪在身后那两名因为压迫而浑身颤抖的食死徒手下，才停下来了信息素的威压。

 

“现在你该清楚状况了，乖一点，我假设你能明白如何选择才是正确的。”

在因为失血和冲击导致的失去意识之前，Harry看见那双猩红的眼睛看着自己，那双眼睛是残忍冷酷的，但是除此之外，还有一些自己之前并未见过的贪婪和渴望。

 

他希望再次睁开眼的时候发现这一切都只是个噩梦，就像他常常做的那样。

 

\------------------------

当Harry在陌生的房间、陌生的床上醒来时，他楞了三秒来回想之前发生的一切。然后他发现自己其实比想象中的要冷静。

也许人就是会在出于极度的难以置信下反而能学会这一点，也可能是他在经历了足够多的冲击后，已经没有什么能震撼到自己了。

没有魔杖，浑身酸软无力，他确信自己被施放了一个类似于软骨咒什么的，他甚至没法去察看自己穿着什么，但感觉起来似乎是清爽的。房间没什么光线，看起来是在某个庄园的卧室。

全身上下唯一能动的几乎只有眼皮和脑子，他立刻思索起来。

 

Voldemort说的那些可怕的事情，是真相吗？他在记忆里搜寻起线索。

邓布利多知道自己是一个Omega吗？或者说，他知道自己那“Alpha信息素味道”和Voldemort的如出一辙吗？该死，校长曾经说过他对信息素不怎么敏感，但是他们当时都没有太当一回事。毕竟他，Harry·Potter不论从性格还是从能力来看都是一个Alpha无疑。

Ron是Alpha，Hermione是Beta，好吧，如果敏锐的Hermione是一个Alpha的话也许还能早一些发现端倪。Ron？他不认为即使他感觉到了什么就会往这方面想。

还有一些不太显而易见的细节......比如他最近会偶尔的感觉到焦躁难耐，魁地奇的训练不如以前那么轻松自得（但是也只有一点点而已！），朋友偶尔会问哪里传来的香草香气——哦该死，教室里怎么可能会有香草奶油的味道呢？

他挺爱吃那个口味的冰激凌的，但是不意味着就能接受自己是那样甜腻味道的Omega！  
Harry懊恼的想。

 

然后，是之前Voldemort在墓地说的话。

 

他说他的灵魂有一块从闪电伤疤那落入了自己身体里——这很好的解释了自己能看到他的那些梦和蛇佬腔的事情。  
还有，无法否认的和自己一直以来似有似无的Alpha味道。

好吧。实际上，他完全想不出有什么别的理由，对方不给自己一个阿瓦达索命，而是好好地、连根头发都没少的被安置在床上。

黑魔王没有杀死他的事实，以及毋庸置疑的气味，打消了任何其他的可能性。

那么接下来呢？接下来会发生什么？  
他会被Voldemort——那个黑魔王，不能言说的男人，以那种方式，‘标记’吗？

这个非常有可能发生的情况的想法让他浑身冰凉。

他只能在心底里安慰说，也许不会，毕竟对方也很厌恶自己，他需要的不过是利用，再加上，按他说的话，自己反正已经被‘标记’了，不是吗？

无比的沮丧感席卷了自己身上每一个角落。

过去的每一年都有面临危难的时刻，但是他总归是能抱有希望拼死一搏的机会，并且也都成功做到了，但是这一次，他除了沮丧真的不知道该用什么词来形容此刻的心情。

还有什么事实是比自己是黑魔王的Omega的事实更让人难以接受的吗？  
在他还是个婴儿的时候！天！

 

“看起来你已经醒了。”低沉的声音让沉思中的Harry不自觉地一颤。他继续闭着眼装睡。

他实在是不知道该如何面对黑魔王——或者说，他的Alpha。

——光是最后这个短语的排列组合就够让他吐出来了。

 

Voldemort轻哼了一下，似乎是对男孩的自欺欺人感到好笑。实际上，对于如何处理这个小家伙，他也是有过一番考量的。

说真的，Omega确实很稀有，作为一个黑魔王，他自然也见过别的Omega。相较于那些沉迷于享乐的Alpha来说，他有够强的自控力让自己远离那些龌龊事，毕竟他更愿意花时间在增强势力和专注于事业上。那些珍贵的Omega大多被贵族豢养着，如果出身够好，也会被好好保护起来，很多时候也可以为家族带来很大的价值，优质的Omega甚至会引起Alpha的争抢。但大部分的Omega巫师都是柔弱的、怯懦的，渴望强大的Alpha的怀抱和保护，而像Potter这样的特殊情况，他也是头一次见到。

这个男孩甚至三番两次的在危机中活了下来。他就如同任何一个青春期的格兰芬多Alpha一样鲁莽，大胆，躁动不安......却也很有活力。

从另外一个方面来说，这至少是一个不易夭折、不那么脆弱的Omega，也许血液蕴含的魔力比一般的Omega也要来的更强，这对他来说算是一个好消息。

总之，男孩不能死，不仅是从魂器的角度来说，即使是作为一个和自己灵魂紧密相连的Omega，他活着都显然更有意义。甚至还确保他不能为了同归于尽而有自杀的意图。至于子嗣什么的，他还来不及去规划到那一步，首要还是先将这个男孩调教好。

是的，如果他要让他活着，那么他需要他的Omega能像“一般的Omega”那样乖巧听话。

对Harry·Potter的驯服是必需的，一个完全顺从自己的Omega救世主，不管是对光明方的打击，还是鼓舞食死徒的士气，都非常有帮助。

何况这件事在他看来应该并不会多么困难，作为一个强大的黑暗领主，本身就是凌驾在很多Alpha之上的人。而对方不过是一个青春期的、懵懂无知的男孩罢了。

 

他走过去，修长的手指抚上对方额角的伤疤，并不惊讶的看到了对方不自觉地轻微瑟缩。  
“你是在害怕吗，Potter？”

瞬间，男孩便睁开了眼，不再试图假寐，看向男人的目光中是毫不掩饰的恼怒。  
“只是厌恶罢了，把你的手拿开。”

“我想你应该还没有蠢到不了解自己目前的处境？”Voldemort俯视着在床上无法动弹的男孩。不得不说对方只能用眼神表达杀意的无力模样让他感到身心愉悦。

有那么一瞬间，Harry简直不知道该说些什么，好在和斯莱特林们多年以来的唇枪舌战给了他这方面的良好经验。  
“我当然知道，但是这代表不了什么，你对我的影响还不足以让我对你产生什么其他的评价——邪恶而又无耻的、丧失人性的恶魔。”

只可惜，对着面前这样一张看起来和那些英俊贵族看起来没什么两样的外貌，Harry不由得感到这个评价看起来比以往少了几分气势。

“收起你那毫无意义的怒吼吧，小狮子。”Voldemort似乎并不在意他说的内容，看上去甚至有些漫不经心，“我现在确实不想要你的命，但是不代表我没有别的办法让你屈服，男孩。你明白我的意思。”

 

最后一句话的语调冰冷十分，那是个显而易见的威胁。Harry问，“你要对我钻心剜骨吗？”   
实际上，此刻他并不是真的多么害怕钻心咒，比起可能要面对的其他选项来说。

“噢？你比较喜欢这个？”瞬间，Voldemort的脸上又挂起了那抹邪恶的调笑，他倾下身来，靠近Harry的耳边，“所以说，比起......更舒服的方式，你比较喜欢粗暴和疼痛的？”

Harry尽力抑制住不知道是因为对方身上的信息素还是自己的原因而导致的面红耳赤，他想他失败了，因为他能感到自己脸上的热度正在迅速的上蹿。“你不会想这样做的，Voldemort，你恨我，我也恨你，不是吗？”

“是的，当然。”就在Harry差点儿要松一口气的时候，对方接着说，“但是这不代表我们之间不能有其他的相处方式——比如说，服从。”

“哈？”

Voldemort皱了皱眉，显然他不认为自己像是在开玩笑。

 

Harry对上对方的眼神，他的心脏在剧烈的跳动着，也不知道对方有没有发觉到自己的紧张，他鼓起了勇气反击道，“所以说，鼎鼎有名的黑魔王，想要意图利用AO之间的、无法自控的生理反应来控制我——一个未成年Omega吗？”

“激怒我对你没什么好处，Potter。选择权并不在你。”

“我只是在阐述事实，Lord——Alpha——Voldemort。”不知道怎么的，对方自得的模样反而让Harry愈发的想要说些什么嘲讽他，即使他这心底里意识到这是多么的不明智。“我听说，Omega会对自己标记的Alpha有很强的依赖性和不自主的顺从感，这个感觉会因为AO之间的能力强度有程度上的不同，按照你的意思，我在1岁的时候就不小心被你——咳，‘标记’了。但是很遗憾，我到现在依旧想杀了你，那么很显然，要么就是这回事根本不存在，要么就是你作为一个Alpha并不怎么......”

后面的话语在黑魔王的脸色中渐渐弱了下去，好吧，现在确实是“黑”魔王了。

“你提醒了我。Potter。”男人打断了他，并俯身将双手抻在Harry的左右两侧，这是一个环住对方、很有压力的姿势。“或许那个‘标记’只是有那么一部分作用，它还不怎么完全，再加上时间也过去了那么久，所以——”

 

Harry绝望地摇了摇头，不，他不是这个意思——

 

“或许我应该趁早进行一个完整点的标记？”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车外链

出乎Harry意料的是，Voldemort在欣赏完了自己那包含着恐慌、抗拒、挣扎的复杂表情之后，居然没说什么就这样扬长而去了。

甚至在接下来的几天都只是偶尔露个面，有时候对方连自己的咒骂都懒得去反驳，仿佛只是来看看他是不是还活着，而前来送食物和水的家养小精灵明显也都被下了禁令，只要自己试图和他们对话就会委屈地含着泪并把头摇的如同拨浪鼓一样。

他以为努力进食或许能恢复些许体力，但显然并没什么用，浑身还是没多少力气，考虑到黑魔王的能力，他甚至都懒得去琢磨用的到底是什么魔法——大概率是黑魔法。自己的魔杖也不知道被没收到了哪儿，房间四周的防护魔咒可以说是十分严密。毫无疑问他被软禁了。

对方到底想要干什么？

 

两周过去了，每天无所事事的等待变得越来越煎熬，他想要知道外面的消息，想要知道对方到底在策划什么。想要知道那个男人到底对自己......是如何打算的。

 

他确实慎重考虑过，匍匐在Voldemort的身下可悲的活着和英勇就义到底哪个选择更好。

但可悲的是他现在好像连自杀都难以完美做到。

 

过去的这段时间里他反复的揣测着对方的意图，那天Voldemort绝对是被自己激怒了，但是最后他克制住了，而在离去时候男人留下的那个表情意味深长得让自己背脊发凉。

这些时间里对方的按兵不动并不能让他安心，那是阴谋的味道，他一定是在策划着什么......那到底是什么呢？

 

直到在这天晚上的时候，他才终于知道对方到底是在等待什么了。

 

——他，Harry·一直认为自己是Alpha的·Potter，迎来了Omega生涯的第一次发情期。

 

\---------------------------

 

最初他以为自己是不是发烧了，但是这说不通——实际上这几天的生活里除了吃和睡基本上就是烦恼和挠头——毕竟他真的什么也干不了。

 

而眼下的这种感受是他从未经历过、完全陌生的，他感到自己的体内仿佛有一个正在燃烧着的火炉，从小腹一直烧到了喉咙，热度涌入全身的每一根血管。在他回过神来之前睡衣已经不知所踪，浑身只剩下一条内裤，而他正不由自主地贴着有些凉意的丝绸床单，企图减缓身上的燥热。

 

所以当Voldemort轻松的通过灵魂链接感知到了Harry的状态之后，来到房间时，眼前就是救世主几乎全裸着身子，正胡乱的抱着床上的丝绸毯子磨蹭着的景象。

对方的杂乱的黑发更加的凌乱了，眼镜也被落在了一边，双眼紧闭，张着嘴急促的呼吸着。

而充斥着整个房间的，毫无疑问都是那香草奶油的甜腻气息。

 

Voldemort皱了皱眉。他并不是个甜食爱好者，但是显然这信息素的味道影响了他，这一刻他觉得自己胃也好像空荡了起来，需要吃下点儿什么。

比如，冰激凌，或者面前肤色如奶油般白皙却正慢慢泛起了红的男孩。

 

意识到对方的闯入，Harry睁开眼投过去一个愤恨的目光，就目前的状况而言这几乎是他能做到的极限了。

他还在奋力的思考，所以说，对方早已料到了这一刻，是吗？他是希望等着自己投怀送抱？

那样的话他还不如——

 

“我劝你还是省点儿力气，我想要一个人死很简单，但我想要一个人死不了也很简单。”

甚至都不用摄神取念，Voldemort轻易地就看穿了男孩的想法。

 

Barty一直都是个可靠的手下，他说以目前的情况，Potter显然是到了分化性别的阶段但是因为闪电伤疤的“标记”而一直延迟了Omega的正常发情。在接触过自己的信息素后很有可能会被诱使发情。

所以他等待着这一刻的来临，除了刚复活之际确实也有很多事务要处理之外，同时他也更希望男孩在欲火焚身的时候自主的求自己上他，这能更轻易地击垮对方的心理防线。

 

此刻，他享受着对方的怒火，配合着无力挣扎的模样品尝起来别有滋味。只不过沾染着自己信息素味道的Omega正一副待宰的模样趴在自己面前，即便是他也有些难耐了起来。

 

但他还是要再等一等。

他需要对方彻底的、完全的、意识到自己是什么。  
——他是属于他的Omega，属于他Voldemort，从灵魂到身体，全部。

 

他要对方一步步挣扎着踏入万劫不复的深渊，他要这个从来都怒视着自己的绿眼睛里出现渴求和期盼，他要这个倔强高傲的小狮子低下他的头，哭着求自己，操他。

笼子已经就位，只待猎物乖乖走进来。男孩别无选择。

 

Harry的下唇被自己咬破了，疼痛能让他保持一丝丝的清醒。  
在看到Voldemort来到床边并坐下来的时候恨不得对方给自己一个钻心剜骨，好让自己快要抑制不住的口中的呻吟变成普通的叫喊。

他以为对方会要做点儿什么，但是，轮廓深刻的男人只是坐在那，看着挣扎中的自己。

此刻对方的眼眸是深黑色的，像是深不见底的深渊，色泽也如同他的魔力一样黑暗。脸上的表情说不清是看好戏多一点还是算计多一点，总之，不是什么Harry喜欢的表情。

 

Harry意识到了，对方就这样安静的坐着，期望看着因为发情热而在地狱里煎熬的自己一点点丢盔弃甲，期望自己开口求饶，期望自己抛下廉耻并撅起屁股，最后献出男人想要得到的臣服。

愤怒再一次涌上了心口，随着对方的靠近，属于黑魔王的信息素一次次攻过来，他们在空气中和自己的Omega信息素相撞，也迫使得自己的神经在不断地下达着屈服的指令，他甚至不知道他现在是靠着什么在和它们抗争。

仇恨？执念？怒火？他真的不知道。随着时间的慢慢流逝，身下的床单已经被自己身体的温度捂热，他也能感到自己的阴茎前端和后穴都正不受控制的分泌出液体。

Voldemort穿着深黑色简约的长袍，正居高临下地注视着狼狈的自己，Harry咬了咬牙，抬起头毫不畏惧的对上他的目光，他说不清这能有什么用，但是他不想露出哀求的样子。

那双好看的绿眸颜色愈发的深了，Voldemort觉得男孩看向自己的目光仿佛是在燃烧着的绿色火焰。甚至比阿瓦达索命咒的光芒还要耀眼几分。

 

“你要求饶吗？Potter。”

原本他并不想开口，光是让一个Omega在发情期和一个与自己有紧密联系的、强大Alpha近距离相处就已经够折磨人了，说实话对方到现在还能保持清醒都大大超乎了男人的意料。

 

有那么一瞬间他看到了男孩差点脱口而出的示弱。  
但是也就仅仅一瞬，绯色的脸上又立刻戴起了憎恶的面具，并恶狠狠地说。

 

“去死吧。”

如果不去考虑声音的细弱程度，以及夹杂着的些许哽咽，听起来大概会强势一点儿。

 

然而还未等他慢条斯理的回复点儿什么，男孩似乎是发觉说话或者咒骂这有助于他转移注意力，他继续哑着嗓子开口嘲讽道，“呵......黑魔王......也不过如此，实际上......你在那方面有问题.......是吧？”

 

Voldemort半张着的嘴准备的说辞停顿了下来，他眯起眼睛继续看着Harry，男孩在说完之后又急促地喘了一口气，看得出已经在崩溃的边缘了，却宁可选择激怒他也不肯真正开口求饶。双腿用力地在床单之间磨蹭着，他侧趴在床单上，勉强的表情里竟然还带起了一丝挑衅。

也许是因为摘下了眼镜的双绿眼睛有些过于清晰，不知道怎么的，那轻微上挑的眼角，配合着双颊的红潮和润亮的眸子，竟然让男人下身也开始躁动起来。

 

黑魔王素来清心寡欲，对他而言，把时间浪费在这种没必要、影响注意力的寻欢作乐上不如好好专注于他的黑暗事业。  
但是这不意味着他毫无欲望。没有哪个Alpha被自己的Omega这样挑衅还能无动于衷。实际上在进入满是甜味的房间的时候，他已经感觉到有什么正骚动地抓挠着自己。

 

“既然你都这样说了。”  
Voldemort拉开自己的长袍，在男孩复杂的目光中将他推向了床中央，以被自己撑在怀里的姿势。  
“我当然得让你亲自感受一下。”

 

虽然和不到对方屈服不动手的计划有些不符，但是他不介意遵从一下顺其自然的想法，就结果而言，这无伤大雅，不是吗？毕竟他还有的是时间。

——也可能是对‘自己的Omega’产生的宠爱疼惜导致了这样的行为。

这句话在黑魔王的脑海里一闪而逝，他默默地在心底里给了自己一个冷笑。

 

那一定是错觉，他想按计划进行还是要随心所欲，那都是他自己的权利。他，堂堂黑魔王，他当然能控制住自己的欲望。只不过此刻想要难得的放纵一下罢了。他干他，不过是因为他想这样做，不过是因为这对他的魔力恢复有好处，不过是因为用这样的方式击败“救世主”很有意思，不过是因为它有它的战略意义。

 

无关旖旎，无关花月。

 

\--------------------------------

他定了定神，拉开男孩下身正被两腿裹夹着、几乎被浸湿了的床单，内裤也已经磨到膝盖，前端粉色的阴茎充着血颤抖着挺立，而后面的隐秘部位那里显然已经濡湿成了一片。

看吧，这就是Omega，可悲，可怜，无法掩饰的渴望着他的爱抚。

 

Harry企图将脸转过去，天知道他刚才花了多大的力气才能忍住在如此近的距离下，在这样的alpha直愣愣地盯着自己裸露的身体的情况下，克制住拥抱面前男人的冲动。信息素从鼻腔直冲入血脉，鸡尾酒的味道浓得他快要喘不过气来。

他是Voldemort，他是Voldemort，他是Voldemort......  
他在心中不断的默念着。

但是手却还是不听使唤地伸出去，扶在男人的双臂两侧。

Voldemort饶有兴趣的看着男孩，不知道这是准备做什么，下一秒却被对方突然地拉近了身子，然后——

然后他的肩膀传来轻微的刺痛感。

 

这只小狮子，猛地环抱住了自己的同时，张嘴咬住了近在眼前的脖颈。那一瞬间一闪而过的危险和杀意差点让男人使出不可饶恕咒来。

他不怒反笑，就在犹豫着要不要给身下人一点什么教训的时候，他发现从伤口传来的最初用力的咬合渐渐变了味，他感到男孩柔软的唇舌开始了吮吸。

 

——Harry正失神的闭着眼，无意识地舔舐自己那一块的肌肤。动作黏腻湿软，带着温热的鼻息，和毫不掩饰的欲求。  
青春期的男孩唇舌柔嫩，毫无章法的舔吻却显得情色异常，舌苔和皮肤的触碰像是攀住救命的绳索一般充满渴望。

Harry最初想着要给男人一点好看，却没想到唇齿还没怎么用力咬合，在甫一沾到对方肌肤上的Alpha味道时，自己就沉沦在了这像是解药一般的紧密接触里，他忘情的汲取着男人身上的味道，像是初生的懵懂羔羊，本能用力地驱使着他。

没办法，他太想要了。后穴传来的粘腻质感和空虚的燥热拍打着自己的神经。对方的身体的温度和自己的燥热相比要低一些，光是这一点就能让他感到舒爽十分了。他克制不住地不断吮吸和舔吻着男人脖颈处的肌肤，没有注意到动作偶尔发出的淫靡水声，那里传来的味道给自己带来瞬间的安慰，然后又会被席卷而来的、愈发强烈的渴望淹没。

这感觉太糟糕了。  
但是又太美妙了。

“舔够了吗，pup？”  
Voldemort的声音似乎唤起了Harry些微意识，口中的动作有些茫然地停顿了下来。

来不及让他细想，男人扯开Harry环抱着自己的双手，直起背来，将对方的双腿撑开，看了看正吞吐着体液的后穴。隐约发觉了男人正注视着的部位，让Harry不由自主的收缩了穴口的肌肉，开合的动作甚至发出了细微的声响，配合着止不住溢出的体液，看起来就像是在邀请一般。

Voldemort用手指伸进去试了试，Omega天生柔滑的内部和液体的湿润使得进去的很轻易，他甚至感觉到在那一瞬间男孩反射性地紧缩，湿热的甬道就好像是在用力的“咬”着自己手指。

Harry的双眼已经微微阖着，他没有过多的注意力去关注和分析现在的情况了，全身的血液仿佛都集中在了刚才被侵入的后穴，他从不知道自己会因为那里被插入的感觉而如此满足。

他吞咽了一下，脑海里仿佛有一个小人在不断地说，不，不够，还需要更大、更多的......

Voldemort一只手在那儿试探着，同时还倾下身，恶劣的咬了咬男孩胸前已经挺立着的茱萸。  
然后满意的看到对方因为这简单的动作刺激得脑袋整个向后仰去，伴随着大口的吸气声和喘息。

以及一丝丝细微的、从喉间溢出的呻吟。

 

眼看着差不多是时候了，Voldemort抽出手指，解开自己的长袍让它随意地落在地板上，他欺身上前，将自己已经硬挺着的阴茎一鼓作气插入了男孩湿润着的后穴。

“唔嗯！”Harry睁大了眼睛，呼吸也停顿住了，滚烫的巨物在自己身体里的感觉过于明显，过于炽热，男人阴茎的尺寸和硬度像他本人一样十分霸道，Harry感觉自己下身仿若被劈成了两半，但是又还有种说不出来的契合和美妙，好像他的身体其实已经等待这一刻很久很久了一般。  
难以忽视的满足感将他的思绪也汹涌的拉扯出了脑海，浑身上下叫嚣着的细胞在这一刻都被抚慰了下来。

 

在对方开始抽插并带来巨大快感将自己意识吞噬之前，Harry有那么一瞬间有了古怪的回忆，这就是Omega吗，这就是传说中难以抑制的身体反应吗，曾经，在他还“身为”Alpha的时候有过那么一点点好奇，也有过一丝丝的不屑，认为所谓的无法抵抗的快感，不过是意志不坚定的说辞罢了。

但是现在，就在此刻，当身上男人摁着自己的肩膀，好让身下的抽插更加深入的时候，他发现自己即使咬着下唇闭着嘴也无法控制喉咙间滚落而出的呻吟了。

霎时间，兴奋、愉悦、夹杂着懊恼、悔恨、以及对眼前男人既渴求又愤恨的复杂心情在Harry心头旋转，飞舞，就好像此刻在房间里缠绕着的两方的信息素，它们在空气中交织在一起，像是伸出来的身体的触须，粘腻的附在彼此的皮肤上，五感中，呼吸里。

 

男人再一个恶意的挺进，Harry吸着气又喘了一声，缓慢的研磨和突然的抽动夹杂着攻向自己，插入带来的快感让他之前的欲火稍稍被填满，些许回归的意识在抽插的间隔间断断续续的浮上来，他费力地在脑海中维持着自己从一开始企图用它给自己带去清明的句子：他是Voldemort。

他看向男人，此刻对方的深色眼眸已经变得猩红，凝视着自己的眼神写满了侵略与占有，以及非常明显的情绪：干你让我很愉悦。

 

毫无疑问，黑魔王此刻确实是愉悦的。

Omega的滋味比他想象中的要甜美的多，未经开发过的小穴却有着Omega天生的柔软与韧性，以及少年的青涩和泛着粉的白皙皮肤，真的就如香草奶油般清甜可口。  
再加上，这是那个——大难不死的男孩。预言中唯一能击败自己的人。

再看看现在，很显然，唯一的胜利者是自己。

驾驭一直以来的“仇敌”，对方无力挣扎所带来的强烈快意也涨满了Voldemort的胸腔，他想要尽量去坚持的久一些，他想要操他操得他下不了床，操到他喉咙嘶哑，操到他哭着求饶。

然后让身下的男孩——Harry·Potter，完完全全地认清，他应该臣服于自己的这个现实。

“救世主？呵，看看你现在的模样。”Voldemort见到身下人在自己刚才的一个深挺后，前端喷薄而出的润白色体液，不由得翘起了嘴角。他的声线也因为情色而愈发低哑，尾音带着些许嘲笑的意味。

 

男孩的双手正都用力的抓着两边的床单，在听见对方喊自己的称呼后又再紧握了几分，手掌因为用力而轻微的泛白。刚才的释放让他的意识回归了那么一点点——也就一点点，毕竟Omega并不会因为前端的射出而真正缓解多少。

他抓住自己这一抹神志，回看向那个一脸胜利者姿态的男人，咬牙切齿的挤出了一句话。 “Tom，你又如何？”

 

恶意的喊出这个让男人不满的名字，不等对方皱眉，话音刚落，他控制着自己后穴肌肉，想办法使了使劲，在对方挺进的时候往里用力的紧缩了一下。

然后听见男人传来一声轻轻地，“操。”

他能感觉到到那硬物抖了一下。甚至好像溢出了一些液体。

 

然而不等他有恶作剧成功的报复快乐传来，那玩意涨大一圈的尺寸告诉他事情的发展并没有多美妙。

 

Voldemort忍不住在想，世界上眼巴巴的求着自己去干他们的Omega不是没有，几乎大部分的人对自己不是臣服尊敬就是畏惧恐惧，怎么偏生这个毛都没长全的小鬼就是总是让他感到失控？ 各种意义上的。

明明就是一个没什么特别的小鬼不是吗？

他看了眼男孩柔软挺翘的臀部，细致的白肤和被汗浸湿的前额黑发，那道闪电伤疤的边缘似乎也被映衬得加深了些颜色，绿眸在情欲的浸染下翠得仿若能让人迷失在那一片原野。

好吧，也许在这个男孩在某些方面来说，算得上是出类拔萃了。

 

他的嘴角勾出一个残忍的弧度，在男孩终于有些紧张的眼神里，开始更凶狠快速的抽插。

男人的动作就像他战斗时候的那样的狠绝，毒辣，不留情面，伴随着Alpha的信息素，如狂风一般席卷了Harry剩下的一丝丝理智。男孩开始呼喊，却并不能分清自己在喊些什么，有些音调最终滑落成一声呻吟。他抓挠着对方的背部，手臂，任何他能够得着的地方，却不知道是企图推开还是害怕停下，自然的本能在这一刻控制了全身的反应，热烈的硬物拥入自己体内的每一下都带来巨大的快感，几乎没有间隙，完全不给空间，如涨潮时候的潮水填充进身体的每一寸干涸的土壤，如海啸般的浪涛拍击着自己每一寸渴求的神经。

他感觉快要窒息。

 

前端又被刺激着喷涌出了几次，男孩的身体一副渐渐被操软了的模样，Voldemort也慢慢地摸索到了在穴口内部的那个腔口。比外面含着自己阴茎的穴口更紧致，它正被自己的凶器顶着。终于，男孩意识到了自己的生殖腔正在被慢慢顶开，与生俱来的不安全感顿时席卷了全身，他胡乱抓挠的双手开始往外推力，眼里难得的溢出了慌乱。

“不，你不能——”

 

Voldemort却一反常态，他低下头，细碎而密集地亲吻男孩的眼角，面颊，顺着到耳根，脖颈，一串串，姿态轻柔而暧昧。之前猛烈的抽插动作也变得缓和起来，只不过依旧朝着那个位置深顶。

“乖，听话。”

这句话的温柔语调简直让人难以想象出自于Voldemort的口中。

 

但是黑魔王心里清楚的很，在什么时候威逼什么时候劝诱，即使实际上他很想什么都不顾的就继续肆意驰骋下去，但还是把持住了必要的分寸。这本就是他最初的打算，完全标记这个步骤不容有失。  
他很清楚不同的猎物在不同的场合，要用不一样的手段，才能更好的牢牢将局面把控在自己手里，毕竟从学生时代起，他就是一个引诱人的好手。

至于如何拿捏身下的这个特别的男孩。在这个他最缺乏安全感、最不由自主的恐慌的时刻，糖果绝对比鞭子管用。

 

Voldemort用自己高挺的鼻尖在Harry光滑的皮肤上摩挲，他时而轻吻，时而在对方的耳畔呼气，甚至还细致的戴上了一副滴水不漏的疼惜表情，即使Harry现在闭着眼，并不能看到这样完美的表演。

“Harry，Harry。”男人的声音像吐着信子的蛇，抓挠着身下人的鼓膜。

男孩轻轻哼了声，不过是对自己名字产生的下意识反应。

Voldemort继续低声诱哄道，“只有彻底的标记，你才能摆脱可能长达一周的发情期。你也不想被我在床上干个几天几夜吧。”  
好吧，不是每个Omega的发情期都会长达一周，但是显然Harry此刻难以去细想，这样的安抚性的话语在他不怎么清晰的意识下显然起到了作用，男人感到身下生殖腔的入口不如之前那么紧张和有压力了。

 

“我要标记你。完全的。”

 

Harry闭着眼皱了皱眉头，呼吸轻颤了一下。Voldemort吻了吻他的眉心，又接着舔了舔耳垂，他发现男孩这里十分敏感。怀中的身子好像又瘫软了几分。他知道自己信息素里的安抚意味加上如情人般抚慰着的动作现在能最大幅度的打破对方的心防。

“我将是你独一无二的主人。”  
说着，他将迷迷糊糊的男孩翻了个身，姿势变成了后入，阴茎在后穴中埋入的程度更深了，他的唇也跟着来到男孩的后颈，一边粘腻地碰触舔吻着对方的肌肤，一边寻找着那儿的腺体，亲吻密集的打在那附近时，他听到对方轻轻的呻吟，不同于平时凶狠的反抗时的声线，像是猫咪的呢喃，断断续续地，同时也让他的心尖有些发痒。  
他感受着身下那紧致温柔的小穴里的每一个细节，它含着自己的凶器的甬道似乎慢慢的变得不再那么抗拒。Omega的身体适合性交的一面被完全的展露开来，像是刚刚绽放的花苞，散发出迷人的清香。

 

“你属于我，属于这个世界上最强大的黑暗领主。我的男孩。”

 

说完，他在身下的硬物向前冲开男孩身体里生殖腔的同时，张嘴用力地咬上了对方颈部的腺体。

他用力擒着男孩柔韧的腰肢，不让他有一点逃离的余地，让喷涌而出的白灼全数灌入了对方紧致细密的身体最深处。

那一瞬间，Harry睁大了之前迷蒙着的双眼，他感到有一股巨大的，来自于灵魂深处的声音和冲动扑向自己，那是种臣服的快感——他能意识到这不对，但是他无法抗拒。他仿佛觉得自己确实是属于对方的，无论是对方身体的温度，还是那强烈的信息素的味道，甚至那若有若无的诱惑的话语，曾经是他最厌恶最害怕的声音，但现在，这甚至让他感到安全，感到依赖。他感到男人轻抚着自己的面颊，继而又揉捏着自己的腰腹，特别是那因为涨满了精液而微微鼓起的腹部，那些深埋在自己体内的液体如此滚烫炽热，和男人轻抚着自己的有些微凉的修长手指形成了对比。空气中，他的信息素和魔力好像都被男人富有温度和强势的气息包裹，他感到自己好像整个人都被对方生吞活剥，拆骨入腹了一般。

 

那个人是谁？是.......

一个缥缈地声音轻轻说，他是他的Alpha，是他的主人。

——不，他没有主人。

 

理智与本能在他的意识深处拼杀。但他只觉得很累。

 

疲惫涌了上来，闭上眼失去意识之前，他看到眼前人猩红的眸子里有一丝难以察觉的温度。

哈，他想起来了，这是Voldemort。他誓死不休的对头。

可Voldemort怎么会那样看着自己呢？

自己又怎么会在他的怀里感到如此安心呢？

 

这一定是错觉。

全部都是错觉。

 

Harry迷蒙地想着，然后沉沉的进入了梦乡。

 

看着在自己怀里闭着眼沉稳地呼吸着的睡颜，距离近得能看清男孩精致的鼻尖上的细细汗珠。

Voldemort试图也让自己冷静下来。

 

他身上也带着轻微的薄汗，不得不说最后射入对方生殖腔的一刻，宣誓主权带来的快意比之前任何时候都要强烈。而且无法忽视的还有那一瞬间从对方灵魂连接里传来的快感。以及Omega那甜美的信息素和自己的纠缠在一起时围绕在四周的魔力，精纯又强大的魔力，他们缠绕、糅合在一起，一同把他送上快乐的云颠。  
什么索命咒，钻心咒，带来折磨人的快感都完全没法和眼下比拟。那简直差远了。

 

之前龇牙咧嘴的小狮子现在正安静的躺着，脸上的红潮未消，黑发也凌乱着。  
Harry·Potter，救世主，大难不死的男孩。

现在是完全属于他的Omega了。  
从身体到灵魂，全部都属于他。

 

完全标记的效果比之前的明显要强烈许多，虽然醒着的时候会如何他还无法下定论，但是像目前这样的熟睡中，Harry也会不自主的朝自己的方向靠近。

也许，在他下一次的发情期的时候，他会哭喊着只想让自己一个人操他。

在他伸出手的时候，他会不由自主的想要过来渴求触碰。也许还会因为舒适和满足眯起满足的眼睛享受着自己的抚摸。

在他企图拿出魔杖对自己摆出挣扎抗拒的姿态时，甚至不用多说什么，只要让自己的信息素包裹住对方，他就会因为下体不自主的流出体液、浑身酥麻难耐而缴械投降。并请求自己的原谅。

他要把他带到邓布利多的面前亲吻，在霍格沃茨的礼堂中干他。要让那些一直反抗着自己的人看看所谓的大难不死的男孩，是黑魔王的Omega。

 

啊，光是想一想，这一切都简直太美妙了，不是吗？

 

男孩很固执也很坚韧，Voldemort注意到了，不论先前的状态说明了他有多难熬，也不论刚才的快感有多么强烈，对方仿佛深不见底的绿色眸子衔着多少摇摇欲坠的水汽，他也不肯让它们落下来一滴真正的眼泪。即使喊叫到喉咙沙哑，也决不肯突出一句像样的求饶来。

实际上他其实并不意外这样的结果。

 

这一次他的做法确实温和得超出自己的预期了，原本他并不想就这样轻易的放过男孩，他需要本应是对方亲口说出的顺从，这与计划颇有不符。他也不认为自己被激将或者被蛊惑了。

事到如今，黑魔王打算给自己一个理由说：那是因为自己不小心把男孩给干晕了过去。

话语中究竟是开脱的成分多一点还是修饰的成分多一点，不必深究。黑魔王不需要向任何人解释什么。

只不过若是在往常，没有达到目标的Voldemort决不允许这样的妥协。

 

这算是一种妥协吗？男人低头看了看正蜷伏着的男孩，杂乱的黑发柔软地散在自己的胸口，熟睡着的表情看起来无害又天真，但是他知道，在睁眼看到自己的瞬间，那个青涩的脸庞便会露出小兽般警觉又愤恨的表情。

他想，不过是因为这样会更加有趣罢了。这是一件值得享受和慢慢品尝的事情——调教一只小狮子，所以，不需要急于一时。他也有的是时间陪他慢慢玩，不是吗？

对，只是因为这样的原因。

 

男人伸出手来，将凌乱的被褥拖了过来，盖在两人的身上。

他用双臂将男孩环在怀里，几乎算得上是禁锢了，但还是注意着没有影响到对方的呼吸，刚消耗完体力的身体红潮还未完全消退，还带着那种青春期少年独有的温热，空气中也还残留着甜甜的香草味道。

刚才还声响淫糜激烈的房间此刻安静得仿佛有些寂寥。月光洒进来，落在床角的木质圆柱上，温润的棕色与清冷的光线揉杂在一起，是难以描摹的色调。

 

他忽地感到内心有一块什么地方塌陷了一般，像是坚硬的金属在熔炉里被铸熔掉了一个角，软成了轻薄的羽翼，却不知道要飞向哪里。

 

那也是信息素带给他的错觉吧。

 

——在闭上眼睡入之前，男人心想。

 

一定是。

 

\-----------fin. -----------


End file.
